Broken Soul
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander and Spike broke up six month ago. It's Valentine's Day and Spike needs Xander back.


Title: Broken Soul  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Xander and Spike broke up six month ago. It's Valentine's Day and Spike needs Xander back.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #395 from tamingthemuse- Broken Soul

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Six months ago Spike had been the happiest he'd ever been. He was back in London where he was born and raised. Spike was an official part of the Scooby Gang again and he had a mate. Xander Harris. It was still shocking. They went from absolutely hating each other to tolerating to becoming friends to finally lovers. It was shocking but Spike wouldn't have changed it for the world.

The others took it well besides the fact that they didn't know Xander was gay. That was probably the biggest surprise for them. Xander blushed and stumbled saying he had some experience with men but left it at that.

Things had been going great. They were happily living together. They shared everything. Spike was going to ask Xander to be his childe when everything went to hell.

Six months ago:

Angel showed up at their door one night. Xander was out on patrol with Buffy and Willow. Once a week they would patrol like in the old days. It gave Spike a chance to relax. They had a hot tub which he was absolutely in love with.

Spike heard the doorbell go from the backyard. He jumped out of the hot tub grabbed a towel to quickly dry off before rushing through the house and whipped open the door. His mouth dropped open when his saw his grandsire. He hadn't seen him since the destruction of Wolfram and Hart. That was two years ago.

"Angel? What are you doing here?" Spike asked. Spike had asked Angel to come to London with him but Angel turned him down. He, Illyria and Gunn had a lot of work to do to clean up any aftershocks from Wolfram and Hart.

"I thought I'd come and see you," Angel replied. He took a step forward to walk into the house but was stopped by the barrier. He frowned.

Spike looked down and saw Angel press his hand against the barrier. "Xander lives here."

"Xander? You're living with him again? I thought you had enough of that back in Sunnydale," Angel said with a chuckle.

"I'm living with him because I want to. Because we're together now," Spike stated.

Angel stopped chuckling. If he could have the blood would have drained from his face. "You're with Xander?"

Spike nodded. "I am. The last year and a half. You'd have known that if you'd have returned any of my bloody calls," he said defensively.

"I'm sorry, Spike. I was really busy, you know that. But I'm here now," Angel said. "I'm here for you."

"You're what?" Spike asked, confused as to what was happening.

"I've thought about you every day since you left LA. I would have come after you if LA hadn't been so damaged from the fight," Angel explained.

Spike shook his head. "You had your chance, Angel. I was in LA for almost a year. I helped you and your gang and you acted like you didn't even want me there! Did you think I left because I didn't want to help clean up the mess? I left because I was tired of being used! At least here I know I had people who cared about me."

"I was a dick. I was so caught up in what was happening at Wolfram and Hart that I didn't see you," Angel said. "Then you left you were all I could think about. If I could have I would have followed after you." He stepped back when Spike stepped through the barrier.

"Look, Angel, I'm with Xander now. And I'm happy. Happier than I've ever been. For the first time I'm actually enjoying my existence," Spike told Angel. "I appreciate you coming all the way here for me but you can't stay here."

Angel wrapped his hand around Spike's neck giving it a gentle squeeze. "Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked before he slammed his lips against Spike's.

Just as Spike was about to react a voice came from behind them.

"What the fuck is going on?" Xander said. He was home early. Xander decided to bail on patrol, grab some Chinese food from Spike's favorite restaurant and surprise him. Turns out Spike had his own surprise for Xander.

Spike pushed Angel away. "Xan! It's not what it looks like."

"Really? Cause it looks like my boyfriend is in his swimsuit standing out on our patio making out with his douche of a grandsire," Xander replied angrily.

"Hello to you too, Xander," Angel replied sarcastically.

Xander narrowed his eyes. He dropped the forgotten food and pulled out his stake. "Get the fuck off my property before I end your pathetic existence."

Angel looked back at Spike hoping that he would side with him.

"Xander's right, Angel. You have to leave. And don't come back," Spike said.

Angel nodded. "I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not. It was good seeing you again, Will."

As Angel walked past Xander, Xander had to stop himself from embedding his stake into Angel's chest. It was really tempting. When Angel was out of sight Xander turned back to Spike. "I'm going to stay at Slayer Central."

"What? No, Xander, I swear to you nothing was going to happen!" Spike said, anxiety took over him. "I didn't even know he was here! He just showed up."

"I wish I could believe you, Spike. But you could have stayed in the house. Instead out came out where he could touch you. You made him think that you wanted him and maybe you do," Xander said with a shake of his head. "I should have known this wouldn't last," he whispered.

Spike rushed to Xander and gripped his arms to stop him from leaving. "Xanpet, don't go. I swear nothing was going to happen. I love you!"

"I love you too, but that doesn't change the fact that I can't trust you," Xander replied. He pulled away from Spike, turned around and left. He returned the next day for his stuff and never came back.

Present day:

The day Xander left him was the day that not only Spike's heart broke but his soul as well. Spike understood why Xander left he thought that he wasn't the one Spike really wanted. But that wasn't true. Xander was the only thing Spike wanted. Now it was Valentine's Day and Spike was tired of sitting here feeling sorry for himself. He was going to do what he should have done months ago. Go out and get his Xanpet back.

Xander's life sucked. It was Valentine's Day and he was stuck at home, alone, eating boxes of chocolate and watching over the top sappy movies. All his girls had plans with their significant others leaving Xander to spend his first Valentine's Day without Spike by himself.

It was his own damn fault. He just gave up on his relationship with Spike. He didn't fight for it. And why not? Because he was terrified that Spike would actually pick Angel over him. There was nothing he could do now. It had been too long for him to go to Spike now and tell him he wanted them to try again.

Fate was showing Xander that he deserved to be alone. Maybe he'd adopt a lot of cats. Hopefully when he died they wouldn't eat his face. Depressed even more Xander picked up another piece of chocolate.

"You always did love chocolate on Valentine's Day," Spike commented. He had let himself into Slayer Central. When he was driving over he was hoping that Xander would be there and not out on a date.

Xander's head whipped around. This was the first time in six months that he'd been in a room with Spike alone. Someone was always there with them kind of like a buffer. "H-hey." Xander turned off the television. "What are you doing here? Everyone's out either on a date or patrolling."

"That's fine, it was you I was looking for," Spike replied.

"Me?" Xander sounded hopeful. He moved over to allow Spike to sit down.

Spike sat down. "We need to talk. The talk we should have had six months ago."

Xander ducked his head. As much as he wanted to have this talk he also didn't want to. The fear was too great. "Yeah… I guess."

"Look at me," Spike said gently as he placed his hand on Xander's cheek making him look up. "I should have made you talk to me the next day." 

"I know we should have but I was scared," Xander admitted quietly. "I thought that maybe you decided you wanted Angel after all. I know back in LA you had a thing for him."

"I did, but I left that life for a reason. I didn't fit. I belonged with you Scooby's. I wasn't expecting to fall in love with you but I did. I wish Angel never showed up at our doorstep. The look on your face when you came home still haunts me," Spike said. His fingers grazed Xander's cheek. "I've missed you."

Xander leaned into Spike's touch. "I've missed you too. I've missed our home."

"It hasn't been the same without you," Spike said honestly. "Can't you just come home now?" It came out as a plea.

Xander couldn't speak. He couldn't believe Spike still wanted him after all these months. All he could do was nod. That was all Spike needed because he leaned in and pressed his lips against Xander's. "I love you, pet."

"I love you too," Xander murmured against Spike's lips. He was going home.

The End


End file.
